Reunions part 1: Crystal Tears
by Sylmarien
Summary: Nephrite's world is shaken as Jupiter comes thundering in. Will he recover? AU. R
1. Present

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah the usual I don't own sailor moon or any of the characters in this fic. You know the drill.**

Nathan ducked down beneath the branches of the tree and sighed. His tall frame was hidden by the almost ground-length vines of his favourite willow. From underneath its boughs he looked out at the world through a kind of veil, hidden as he was he saw things other people didn't and that was what he enjoyed most. Leaning against a convenient depression in the bark he smiled happily. Here he could sit in peace and look at life in all its myriad of people, places and personalities; and if he sat or stood here long enough he knew he would see the whole world go by.

Crash! Nathan looked up startled as something hurtled into the branches above him, tumbling down until it hit the ground just in front of where he stood. Rooted to the spot in shock he watched as the tangle of limbs resolved itself into a brown haired girl dressed in a sailor uniform, but not like any uniform he'd ever seen.

"Oh you are _so_ dead after that one fish-face!" the girl yelled as she leapt to her feet covered in cuts and bruises and ran out of the willows encircling vines.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she cried and to Nathan's complete amazement he saw electricity gather at her fingertips as if drawn from the very air.

It arced between her hands growing brighter and brighter until she suddenly clapped them together and threw the resulting ball of electricity at the –Nathan did a double-take.

'_What is that?'_

The monster –for that was he only thing Nathan could think to call it –looked like something out of a b-grade sci-fi movie. It stood over 2 metres tall and looked vaguely humanoid in that it had two lower limbs, a torso with two limbs coming from it and a head. However its head was that of the ugliest fish Nathan had ever seen and its arms and legs were gruesome appendages with webbed fingers and toes. The monster was entirely covered in green and blue scales which it apparently could shoot at its attacker.

Nathan swore as a miss for the girl meant a volley of the things headed straight towards him. He dropped to the ground as they whistled over his head, but one nicked his arm and he found to his dismay that the things were razor sharp. The girl obviously knew that too, for as she dodged and attacked the monster sometimes scored a hit and she would gasp in pain as the razors nicked her skin. Nathan checked out his arm to find that the bleeding had already stopped and was thankful the razors hadn't cut him very deep. Edging further behind the tree for protection he continued to watch the fight.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The shouted words were accompanied by an antenna that rose from the girls golden tiara and a fiery wheel of lighting encircled her before she flung out her arms, causing the electricity to shoot from her fingertips to draw burning patterns on the monsters hide. It screamed in fury and pain, releasing a furious barrage of scales. Some scored hits but others she burned to cinders before they touched her. In a beautiful fiery dance the girl wielded the lightning as a sword, whip, dagger and shield as she fought but Nathan could see she was not finishing the monster off fast enough.

Despite her valiant efforts slowly but surely the girl tired, her slowing movements allowing the monster to score more hits. Finally, in one desperate move the girl leapt high into the air, higher than Nathan had ever seen anyone jump before. She held her arms out to the sky.

Lita new that she'd have to do something drastic, the youma was strong and it was a lot harder to fight without the help of the other scouts. Her strength was running out and the longer the battle went on the more likely it got that some innocent bystander would get caught up in it. She'd have to pull out all the stops. Taking a deep breath she leapt high into the sky.

"Oh great power of Jupiter, my Guardian Planet and protector please give me the power to defeat this abomination!" she cried. "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" her arms came down and like a lightning bolt from the heavens the dragon came.

Speeding out of the sky it brought thunderclouds in its wake. Wind lashed the trees, the sky darkened while the heavens opened and the rain came pelting down. The blazing dragon wrapped the monster in its great coils as it raised its head to the skies. It roared once and Nathan thought he heard a great voice cry with it. A blaze of glory came down from the sky in the form of a white hot bolt of lightning. Like a ladder to the heavens it did not vanish in an instant but burned into the ground for long seconds. The fish monster was reduced to ashes in an instant but the dragon burned even that ash into nothing, then, when the monster was truly no more it disappeared leaving no trace of its passage save for the scorched area of earth where it had lain.

Once he'd gathered his scattered wits and made sure nothing else was going to jump out at him Nathan looked around for the brown-haired girl but couldn't see her. He crept out into from under the willow tree and scanned the park. He spotted her not far from the spot where he'd seen her jump, but as he slowly approached he saw she wasn't moving.

'_Oh no!_' he thought and raced across the grass. When he was only a few feet away crackling energy suddenly rose from the girl's body. Nathan skidded to a halt. The energy ran across her prone form in a blazing dance covering her from shoulders to feet in a flickering shield. The light blazed once and as Nathan looked on it faded away to reveal normal clothes instead of the sailor uniform. Once the last remnants of energy had dissipated Nathan quickly knelt down beside the girl and checked her pulse.

"She's alive." he sighed in relief then gently turned her over so she was resting on his knee. Her head tilted back and her hair fell away from her forehead. Nathan gasped as he saw the glowing sign on her forehead. It glowed brightly and as he looked on, the glow spread quickly over her body and then him too, filling his vision with gentle green light. When his eyes cleared the girls clothes had once again changed. Instead of the brown and cream school uniform she was now clad in a forest green ball gown. Her hair was caught up in ropes of green gems which twined throughout it and a large green crystal hung about her neck. The crystal glowed and all of a sudden hazy, half-remembered images assailed Nathan. He remembered dancing with this girl at many balls and parties; he'd smiled with her, fought with her and battled by her side against –against what?

_The Negamoon_ a voice whispered to him, and again images flashed through his mind. Betraying his king, evil powers and evil deeds and most horrible of all he remembered killing the girl who now lay in his arms.

"Jupiter!" he whispered, "Oh my princess, what have I done to you?" he rocked her back and forth, tears running down his face.

He remained unaware that as his memories had returned to him he'd transformed into his old uniform, the one he had worn as one of the four Generals of Earth under the rule of Prince Endymion.

Some time passed before he returned to himself and looked down at his first love, Sailor Jupiter, Princess of the Planet Jupiter and Sailor Soldier of Thunder and Courage. Gently he picked her up, holding her close like so many times before he summoned his jet black wings and flew into the sky.

Several minutes later he landed outside his home; quickly he made sure no one was around and hurried inside. Laying Jupiter on his couch he fetched his medical emergency kit and saw to her numerous wounds. As he sat beside her, he pondered the events that had brought her back to him once more.

"I don't deserve her," he said softly as he gazed at his love's face, so peaceful in sleep yet he remembered seeing many emotions on it –chief of those being grief. She'd had to face him in battle as the war for the Moon Kingdom drew to a close and the grief at having to do so had been etched on her face the entire time. Sadness he also remembered as she took her last breath before smiling at him, her eyes were filled with pity but her smile was full of forgiveness. She had then died on the blasted and desolate remains of the Moon Kingdom, alone except for the man who killed her.

She'd loved him even then, even when he plunged his sword into her breast and laughed as her lifeblood spilled out. She looked at him with love and hope in her eyes; even as she lay dying she'd said that that she'd forgiven him. It was that faith and hope that had driven him over the edge. He'd wanted her to hate him for what he'd done, to loathe and shun him because he knew that was what he'd deserved yet she never faltered in her faith, never wavered in her love and that love was what had broken him.

As she breathed her last he broke free of Beryl's control and fell on his sword, believing that in death he could escape her and free himself to be with his love. However he'd underestimated Metallia's power and had woken to find himself Beryl's pawn once more. His heart was filled with darkness and he'd revelled in it. Nathan, no his real name was Nephrite, bit his lip until it bled, the pain reminding him of Jupiter and he quickly turned to her to make sure she was still resting. Her breathing was slow and even and he sighed with relief, tucking the blanket around her more securely he went back to his contemplation of the past.


	2. Past

_He was one of Earth's finest Generals before Beryl, before Jupiter. He was clever, strong and totally loyal to his Prince, Endymion. He never wavered in his duty and never wanted to. He loved Earth and wanted to protect it and so he strove to rise among it's protectors until he was surpassed only by Malachite and Endymion himself. He wanted nothing more than to live out his days as Endymion's Protector and he knew that he would carry out that duty even to the cost of his life._

_But then he met Jupiter. On patrol inside the palace he spotted her sneaking past his guards and immediately engaged her in battle, only to find that she was a far stronger fighter than he. In a matter of moments she pinned him to the floor but as he lay helpless expecting the death blow at any second he felt her release him. He sprang to his feet but she was gone, the hallway echoing with her laughter and all he could remember was the flash of pink on her ear as she'd turned to face him._

_From that time on he saw her frequently but always at a distance and never for more than a few seconds. It was only months later that he discovered she was one of the legendary Sailor Scouts, a Protector of the Moon Princess but also a Princess in her own right (The Princess of the Planet Jupiter no less). Her identity revealed, he lost all hope of meeting her on equal ground for he was but a commoner, a soldier and she was Royalty, a part of the Silver Millennium. One such as he had no right to even speak to her let alone love her. For love her he did, and it cost him._

_As negotiations with the Moon for Earth's entry into the Silver Millennium came to a close, Prince Endymion was called to the Moon in order to celebrate their conclusion and as such his Generals went with him too. They stepped from the shuttle onto the telepad on the moon and beheld a wondrous sight. Waiting to greet them were six ladies of the Moon Court. Queen Serenity herself came forward to greet them but Nephrite had eyes only for the four Sailors who flanked Princess Serena and one in particular. Sailor Jupiter caught his eye and winked, her ponytail bouncing and her pink rose earrings shining as she did so. But their shine paled in comparison to the smile she then bestowed on him. It lit her face like the sun at noon and Nephrite knew then that loving her was the only option left to a man bestowed with such a priceless gift and even as his heart yearned for another such gift his mind told him it would never be._

_At the ball that night he and his fellow Generals were relieved of their duties as Protectors of Endymion for Queen Serenity herself guaranteed his safety with the Imperium Silver Crystal. Dressed in their formal regalia as Generals of Earth they joined the crowds of guests enjoying the occasion. Uncomfortable in situations like this and unable to enjoy them as his fellow Generals did he withdrew to one of the enclosed balconies to gaze out across the Moon Kingdom and behold the splendor of Earth as it shone in the sky above._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice said next to him._

"_Yes it is, I only wish that such beauty could lift my spirits for they are weary of being low," he turned to see who was speaking and immediately dropped to his knees before the Princess of Jupiter, blushing at being caught miserable on such a happy occasion._

"_Oh stop that," she said, irritated. "I'm not some goddess to demand worship. Stand up and look me in the eye. Goodness knows you were able to six months ago."_

_Nephrite slowly rose and reluctantly looked her in the eye, "I did not know who you were back then My Lady and I should not have hindered you as I did for you must have been on an important mission. Please forgive me for giving you such a grave insult."_

_To his great surprise, she burst out laughing. He stood there his facing going red with embarrassment and she only had to look at him to set herself off again. When she was finally able to catch her breath, she was leaning against the balcony for support. Finally she grinned at him._

"_Important mission huh? Nope it wasn't anything of the sort. I was dragging Miss Head-Over-Heels Princess Serenity back to the Moon Kingdom. Again. She and lover-boy are quite the handful."_

_Nephrite was puzzled, "What do you mean? The Princess has never been to Earth. How could she fall in love with someone from there?"_

_Jupiter grinned at him again, "Oh you think so huh, then explain this."_

_She peeked out the curtain and then grabbed his arm. Pulling him over she pointed through the curtains to the dance floor. Princess Serenity was dancing in the arms of none other than Prince Endymion and from the way he held her it was clear that this was more than a courtesy dance for the two ambassadors. He drew back from the curtains even more confused than before_

"_But how?" he asked_

_Jupiter grinned again, "They met each other when Serenity snuck down to Earth in order to see what it's really like. They fell in love at first sight and from then on it's been pure hell trying to keep them apart long enough for negotiations to safely conclude."_

_He finally put two and two together and his mouth fell open in astonishment, "So that's where Endymion's been disappearing to all this time! He'd disappear for hours and then come back with this dreamy look on his face and he made us swear not to tell anyone."_

_He stepped back to the curtain and gazed at the couple, wishing he and Jupiter could become that close._

"_They're quite the couple you know. Serenity's been breaking hearts since she turned 14, unintentionally of course but your Endymion there swept her right off her feet," Jupiter sighed. "Isn't it romantic? I wish someone could do that to me. It must be so much fun to be in love."_

_Nephrite did a double take. 'Where had the stern controlled Sailor Scout gone? This girl was a hopeless romantic and not at all concerned with the impropriety of Prince Endymion sneaking off to meet with the Princess of the Moon, especially during such delicate negotiations!_

_Jupiter obviously could read his mind or something because as soon as those thoughts passed through his mind she said "You know it's not as bad as you think, him sneaking off to see her. They _are_ engaged, it's only natural they should want to get a little privacy in order to get to know one another."_

_Nephrite stared at her "Can you read minds?" he asked her._

_She laughed again, not the high tinkle of the highborn ladies on Earth but a full laugh that sounded as sweet to him as music._

"_No but from your expression it was pretty easy to guess what you were thinking."_

"_Oh, that makes me feel better."_

"_Do you want to dance?" she asked suddenly, and Nephrite nearly fell over once his mind finished processing the words, only saving himself from disaster by grabbing the balcony's waist high balustrade._

"_What?" he exclaimed._

_Jupiter sighed and tapped her foot impatiently, "I said do you want to dance with me?"_

"_But, but I can't I'm only a soldier and you are a princess how can I dance with one who is akin to the stars where I am a shadow on the ground?"_

_Jupiter looked as if she was considering his statement. "Well I'll note your protest" she said cheerfully then grabbed his arm and dragged him off the balcony and out onto the dance floor anyway._

_She swirled into his arms in a rush of silk and then they were off. Nephrite had learned the dances of the Moon as a matter of course when he found out that Endymion's presence would be required near the end of negotiations and he was quite a good dancer. Jupiter laughed as they performed the steps to a particularly difficult dance, flawlessly moving from step to step they matched each other perfectly and slowly Nephrite began to enjoy himself._

_With the exception of Serenity and Endymion, the pair put the other couples to shame dance after dance as they floated across the dance floor, and as the opening bars of a slower tempo song began Nephrite automatically pulled Jupiter close. Their bodies fit together perfectly and though he felt himself blushing at being so close to such a perfect woman yet another part of him rejoiced at being able to hold her at least just this once._

_Jupiter rested her head against his chest and put her arms around his neck as the music continued and slowly a glimmering of hope sparked in his chest. Maybe he was worthy of her. He was a General of Earth after all, second only to Malachite and also a Protector of the Prince. Was Jupiter not also a Protector? The thought gave him courage and as he led her off the dance floor at the end of the dance he dared to smile at her. She nodded at him and smiled back, once again lighting up the room with her radiance. As they walked out onto the balcony again she took his hand._

"_So you have done the math and realised that we are not so far apart?" she asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Then you will not mind if I do this." Suddenly she rose up on tip-toe and kissed him full on the lips. Instinctively Nephrite's arms went around her, pulling her close to him while her arms went around his neck, deepening the kiss._

_From that moment on Nephrite and Jupiter were as inseparable as the ones they guarded, indeed it made it infinitely easier for everyone because although Jupiter and Nephrite's relationship was frowned upon at first by members of the court Queen Serenity immediately gave them her blessing and by official extension gave it to Endymion and Serena as well._

_Time passed and the love between them grew deeper and ever stronger but then the news of tragedy on Earth reached the Moon and Endymion and his Protectors were summoned home. The parting between the couples was heart-breaking for all yet they drew strength from each other. Correspondence was thick between all of them as time passed, letters were written daily and visits were occasionally allowed; however the evil on Earth grew stronger and stronger until finally Queen Beryl and Metallia made their attack on the capital city of Earth._

_All were evacuated to the Moon and Endymion stayed until the last child was gone before preparing to leave himself. Beryl reached the Palace just as he was about to leave, she destroyed the Palace Gates with one blow and her armies poured inside killing all they came across. As his four Generals fought off Beryls' warriors and they retreated to the telepads Beryl attacked herself. Endymion entered the last carrier wounded and assisted by one of his Generals the other three faced Beryl while he prepared the carrier for launch. Beryl howled in fury as protected by the three the carrier disappeared from beneath her attack, winging its way to the Moon and taking Endymion to safety while his Generals fell to Beryl's wrath. They would return only a month later but they were no longer Protectors._

_Serena and her four Guardians watched in horror as the four previous Generals of Earth led Queen Beryl's armies against the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium. They laid waste to the Moon and its cities and as the final battle raged Jupiter found herself facing Nephrite. Alone and already wounded she fought hard and well. She called to Nephrite, begging him to fight the evil influence of Metallia but he couldn't hear her. All he heard was the sound of Metallia's voice ringing in his ears commanding him to kill the one he'd loved. Finally as she lay beneath his blade bleeding and defeated Jupiter raised one hand and touched his face._

"_I love you Nephrite," she whispered "I always will and I know this isn't your fault. I forgive you for what you've done. Break free Nephrite, I give you the last of my power."_

_A spark jumped from her fingertips to him and he felt a tiny piece of his frozen heart start to melt under its influence, warming slightly from the cold depths where Metallia had imprisoned it. However Metallia's power rose once again and extinguished the spark in an instant. As he felt the cold consume him once more he howled his grief at losing it for that spark had lit up the empty corners of his heart and now he was left in darkness. _

_Jupiter's hand fell to the ground and the light in her eyes went out. As Queen Serenity's power blazed throughout the Moon Kingdom it reflected off the pink rose earrings she wore, searing its way through his eyes and into his soul. The power of the Silver Crystal burned him out of existence, sealing his heart and soul within itself and sending him along with all the other combatants into the future, there to be reborn._

_As he fell into golden light he heard Queen Serenity's words "You will be free again._


	3. Future

Nephrite woke with a start and didn't know where he was for a second. Then reality reasserted itself and he remembered. Quickly he looked at the couch, Jupiter was still there. Her wounds were rapidly healing, a side affect of being born of Jupiter and also a Sailor Scout. Kneeling next to the couch he traced the lines of her face and before he knew what he was doing he gently pressed his lips to hers. Jupiter moved in her sleep, her lips curving into a smile.

"Nephrite." The word sighed out of her mouth like a whisper and she opened her eyes. "I knew you'd come back to me." She gently caressed his face before pulling him closer for another kiss.

"Why did you make me wait so long?" she asked fiercely when she broke the kiss.

"I couldn't face you." Nephrite said as he pulled away unable to look at her for shame of what he had done.

Her gasp of pain immediately made him turn around again but she was already standing. As he turned she caught his arm and pulled him close.

Hugging him tightly she whispered "I already told I forgave you. That is no excuse for making me live without you for this long. Do you know what I've been through all this time? Always I've been waiting for someone, never knowing when you would return. Always being hurt because you never appeared and everyone around me was falling in love, it was like a knife to my heart every time I saw someone who resembled you. Darien had Serena, Alan and Anne fell in love too, then Raye found Jadeite and I kept getting my hopes up but I never found you."

The tears were pouring down her cheeks now stinging in the cuts on her face but she didn't care. Nephrite's arms came around her and he held her close once again.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I was so afraid that you would hate me. I tried to give you a normal life without me so you could fall in love with someone who wouldn't hurt you like I did." He let her go and looked her in the eye, "I loved you so much it hurt but I wanted you to have the chance to pick somebody else. I even suppressed my own memories so I couldn't go looking for you."

He took a deep breath, knowing that if she said rejected him it would kill him. "If you honestly don't want me then I swear I'll never bother you again. I'll go away somewhere and you'll never see me -"

That was as far as he got because Jupiter had covered his mouth with her hand. She looked at him with eyes full of love, warmth and the light he thought he'd never see again.

"I love you Nephrite," she said, "And I'll always be with you from now on. If you leave I'll follow you and if you try and escape I swear I'll hunt you down. You are my other half Nephrite and I refuse to lose you again"

His heart overflowed at that point and as he swept her up in his arms their tears of joy mingled, turning to crystal in the moonlight.

The End


End file.
